Security systems for protecting buildings and other structures from intrusion are well known in the art. Such security systems generally include one or more alarms to notify others of an attempted or actual intrusion. These alarms can include audible signals and/or lights to indicate when a breach or attempted breach of a structure, such as the prying open of a door or window, has occurred. Such security systems can help to protect building owners and/or inhabitants from would-be intruders and actual intruders, such as burglars.
While many of these systems activate alarms to notify others of attempted or successful intrusions, these systems typically do not provide information as to whether there was merely an attempted intrusion, or an actual intrusion. Other systems may activate an alarm only to indicate an actual intrusion, but the alarm may deactivate or may be deactivated before the user of the system arrives upon the scene of the intrusion.
Furthermore, without sound, the alarms of known alarm systems are not easily noticeable from outside an enclosed space that was intruded upon. For example, the alarms of some systems are small, inconspicuous, and silent panels of information about an intrusion. Still other alarms that do provide sound do not clearly identify and locate the enclosed space that was intruded upon. Even though a loud alarm may be activated upon intrusion, the general location of the enclosed space being intruded upon may be unclear or ambiguous to observers outside the enclosed space.